


Day 20 - Sofa King Adorable

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [20]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Laughter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying furniture can be daunting. Thankfully Nick has Kelly's back.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 20: Teamwork</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 - Sofa King Adorable

"Thank you again, Nick." Kelly's shoulders sagged in relief as they pulled into the parking lot. They'd driven down to Denver together to shop for furniture. The cabin was finished, it was glorious, and Kelly had put it all together with his own two hands, but he'd hit a wall when it came to buying anything more complicated than a mattress frame and a few cups.

The first time he'd headed into the furniture store alone, he'd been completely overwhelmed. He'd sat on three sofas, decided they all felt weird, and headed back up into the mountains to avoid the world for another few days. When Nick had called, he'd been able to tell immediately that Kelly needed help. He'd rushed down as soon as he had a few days off, intent on dragging Kelly out to at least buy some basics.

"It's nothing, babe. Furniture shopping's a pain in the ass. You should have got a boat, everything's built in."

Kelly snorted, shoving the door open and holding it for Nick.

"So, what do we need?"

"Sofa, chairs. You know, stuff." Kelly wandered off in the general direction of the seating arrangements, looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't lost sight of Nick.

The first one they found was awful, all tufted and upholstered in some itchy floral fabric. Kelly must have been making a face at it because Nick burst out laughing and pointed emphatically at it.

"Sold!"

"Fuck off, I am not letting that... thing... into the cabin."

"Aww, come on. You'd look so pretty sitting on it."

Kelly stuck out his tongue and kept walking until they found the squashy leather sofas and recliners. He flopped down into one of the recliners, stretching his legs and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

Nick rolled his eyes and perched on the arm. "Remind me again why I needed to be here? Clearly you're handling this just fine." He reached out and patted Kelly's chest.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" An overly perky voice came from behind them, and Kelly sat up.

"My name is Melanie. Are you looking for anything in particular?" She was holding a clipboard and a big binder of leather and upholstery samples, and she looked incredibly eager.

"I think he's found it already, honestly," Nick said, pointing at the chair Kelly was still sitting in.

Her grin spread wide. "That's available in a wide selection of colours and fabrics!" She thrust the binder at Kelly, who reached out to take it without realising what he was doing. Absently, he flipped through it a few times before shrugging and opening it to a nice rich green. It felt like home to Kelly. Must have reminded him of trees or something.

"And you?" She turned solicitously to Nick, her smile all teeth and dimples. "What colours do you like?"

Nick shrugged and leaned against the back of the chair, absently patting Kelly's head. Kelly was grateful for the support. "I'm not sure I get a vote in this."

She shook her head. "Of course your opinion matters! Equal partnership, right?"

Nick cocked his head, looking a bit lost as Kelly stood up and ambled over to him, still carrying the binder full of leather samples. Kelly snickered. "Dude," he whispered in Nick's ear. "She totally thinks we're a couple."

Nick grinned, throwing one arm around Kelly's shoulder. "You're really punching above your weight lately, Abbott."

Kelly snorted, burying his face against Nick's shoulder to stifle his laughter. "Pretty sure I'm the one settling, Irish."

"Is this your first place together?" She asked, beaming.

Kelly snorted again and nodded eagerly. "We've been taking it slow. He's been so patient." He turned and smiled soppily at Nick, who was clearly trying not to burst out laughing.

"I had to chase him for years! Years!" Nick groused, biting the inside of his cheek. His green eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Kelly felt strangely warm and buoyant watching him.

The saleswoman sniffed, her eyes misting up. "That's so beautiful. I'm so happy you finally found each other! You're clearly very much in love!"

Kelly leaned against Nick's shoulder again, fighting back a cascade of giggles. He wrapped his hand around Nick's waist, fingers resting on his hip, and squeezed. They'd done stranger things in the past, and nothing felt remotely unnatural about it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get this set in green as soon as possible. I can't wait to get it home and... christen it. If you get my drift." Kelly winked at her, and she pretended to look scandalised before bustling off to get the paperwork.

As soon as she'd turned her back, Kelly lost what little control he'd had on his laughter, and he brought Nick down with him. By the time she came back, they were both slumped over on the sofa, leaning against each other and bursting out into fits of giggles. Kelly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and weightless.

The saleslady, whose name Kelly realised with a pang of guilt he had forgotten, was smiling down at them, her cheeks rosy.

"I'm sorry, you two are just so adorable!"

Kelly stared straight ahead, knowing if he so much as glanced at Nick he'd start laughing again. He wasn't even sure what was so hilarious. She was just so damned earnest about the whole thing. It was sweet, really. He didn't have the heart to burst her bubble, and it made Kelly feel inexplicably happy that she'd even made the assumption.

He managed to sign the paperwork and schedule delivery for the next day and they had nearly left the store without breaking out into giggles again. Kelly turned to Nick, whose face was still flushed under the freckles. It made Kelly smile.

"So, you're welcome to head back with me, but as you might have heard all I've got is a mattress. We'll have to bunk together," Kelly said, leering and winking at Nick.

"You sure you're ready to take such a big step, babe?"

That was all it took for Kelly to lose it again. He snickered all the way back to the cabin.


End file.
